


Being Steady

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Gen, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Hitchhiking across the universe. (The summary is the prompt.)





	Being Steady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badly_knitted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/gifts).



> My last backlogged fic from fic_promptly fills! And in general. Now I just have the chaptered WIPs to deal with (in other fandoms). Thanks for your patience while I uploaded all these.

It had been a long time since he had been in one place.

Doctors were needed everywhere, so it wasn't that he couldn't find somewhere to be and someone who needed his assistance. He could, in fact, find that anywhere he ended up. And in that work he found himself.

No matter where he was, there he had to be himself--a human, a doctor, a researcher of alien biology, and hopefully a helping hand.

When he was floating through the universe, trusting the tech to get him where he was needed most, what he had more than anything besides wanderlust was a sense of himself.

As a helper. A caretaker. Literally, that had taken him to the stars. It could take him anywhere that he needed to go. And he trusted in that. He had to trust in that. It meant trust in himself.


End file.
